The Future
by I Love Being A BookWorm
Summary: This is my 1st story so hope u like it. It's mostly about what Leo does after they defeat Gaia (I'm going to make that part up) and Piper's and Leo's memories. I noticed Leo is almost never the hero even though he has fire so I decided that I would have his memories be the thing that gets him a upgrade and give him the boost to be the hero for once. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Leo's POV

I've never been burned before, but this was a pretty strange situation. I could feel the power, the energy, filling me with multiple feelings. Things like invincibility, happiness, and love. These things had to be balanced out so of course it brought agony and heartbreak. I guess balance has a sense of humor considering my insides were being burned and I'm supposed to be resistant to fire. Ha. Ha. Ha. now I know how people feel about my jokes. It was starting to get harder not to let my friends see how much agony I was in when Gaia was yelling in my head yelling at me to let her out it was too much then I let out a scream...

**Author's Note: I need one review before I continue**


	2. Chapter 2 dreams and kidnapping

**Author's Note: Thanks Potato Jam 7 and Leolover (who ever u may be)**

Leo's POV

I was in Cabin 9 working on another project when they kidnapped me and trust me when I say that doesn't exactly

happen every day. On a normal day I worked until Piper comes in brings me dinner then uses charmspeaks me to sleep.

Everyone thinks that I work so hard because I'm depressed or am still feeling guilty for opening the revenge goddess gift

and getting Annabeth and Percy sucked into Tartarus. I do feel guilty about that, but that's not the reason. It's because

every time I fall asleep I have a nightmare or dreams I shouldn't be having. I dream that instead of my mom dying by

me losing control of my fire when I was eight, but instead she was murdered when I was twelve by a hellhound and I

dream that I lived with a group of boys who looked at me as a leader, kind of like Artemis's hunters, but is welcome to

girls. Any therapist would say that it's because I want to be a leader or something with huge words that I don't

understand so they look smarter. The dream I feel the most guilt for is the one of me kissing Piper. It felt pretty

awesome considering it was so wrong. Anyway….as I was saying before my ADHD mind got off track I was working on a

new project when 3 guys in ninja costumes put some weird smelling cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried screaming,

but it was muffled by the

Stupid…

Weird smelling…

So tired…

oh crap...

Then everything went dark

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3 Well Shit

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Leo's POV

When I woke up I had been tied to a chair with 3 boys looking down at me. So I did what any persons would do in this

situation I screamed and punched the boy closest to me. The guy backed away clutching his nose and I scanned the

area. Man, I sounded Badass when I thought that. Oh crap! Stay focused Leo! I looked at the kidnappers and noticed

that the one I socked was about 15 with dark hair and sea-green eyes and a swelling nose(which I take a lot of pride in).

He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a burning arrow on it, black pants, and blue Nike shoes. The other guys were

staring at me in shock. They were wearing the same shirt, but besides that all of them looked completely different from

each other. One of them had brown hair and brown eyes and looked almost exactly like the Stolls. The other had blonde

hair and grey eyes probably a son of Athena. I looked to my right and noticed a door, I looked towards the 3 guys and

saw Blondie and Stoll look-alike ran over to their fallen friend. I made a split second choice, burned the ropes and made

a dash towards the door. Blondie then made a leap that tackled me to the ground; the other two grabbed my arms and

legs. The Blondie started to tell me some crap that they weren't my enemy. I rolled my eyes "What do you want with

me!?" I yelled. The Stoll look-alike looked at me with complete seriousness (which showed that he was not either of the

Stolls) "We want our leader back," He said. I looked at him with confusion and disbelief, I mean if he wanted his leader

back you don't kidnap someone from his camp as hostage. "Look if you tell me who is your leader is I'll go back to camp

and ask if he could discus this with you, kidnapping and taking hostages is not the way to go!" I said out of breath. They

looked at me with the same expression as I did to them. "You really don't know who our leader is or who we are do

you?" The sea-green eyed said his voice muffled because of his swelling nose. "It's Jason isn't it or Percy, Wait it's

Annabeth isn't it? I knew she was keeping secrets!" I said ADHD taking over. They looked at me with shock and

amusement. "Leo," Blondie said smiling slightly, but started looking a little annoyed when I was still rambling on and on

about people who could be the leader, not even noticing that he knew my name even though I never introduced myself.

"Leo," he said louder, but I was still listing people obviously. "Leo!" All three of them shouted at the same time. I

blinked at them then started grumbling about how they didn't need to shout. "Leo you're the leader you have been

missing for about 2 to 3 years, "Blondie said. I looked at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing I was

laughing so hard tears started falling down my face. Me! A leader! Just like my dream! That's when I suddenly stopped

laughing. Maybe this all a dream, well there's only one way to find out. I put on my brave face and then...Pinched

myself. Hard. Well, it hurts a lot so this must not be a dream so there's only one other possible possibility**(=D)**. This is a

prank set up by Piper to try to get me back to my old self and though it's sweet of her, I am to smart to fall for that. I

looked up at my "kidnappers" and looking at me with concern, "So how much did Beauty Queen pay you to do this?" I

said. They looked at me with confusion and concern "what do you mean?" Stoll look-alike said. "I mean come on me a

leader and besides I don't know who you people are, I've called you really stupid nicknames." I said finally just

settling with the idea that the at the wrong person. "Look we'll introduce ourselves and then we'll explain," Blondie said

calmly. I nodded and waited "um hi I'm Ian Gate so yeah," Green eyes- I mean Ian I wonder who his parent is. "I'm

Jake Sky, Son of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Blondie-Jake said. I smiled at the two of them and

waited for Stoll look-alike "My name's Tanner Maybe my father is Hermes God of Messengers and Traveling," he said. "

Ok now that we're introduced why do you think I'm your leader?" I asked bored and tired of all this shit and all I want is

to go home. "Because you created this place and the fact that we've known you for years." Ian said obviously tired of

this too. "Well I'm going to need proof," I said looking at them with confidence that I didn't really have. Jake reached

into his pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and froze on it was Jake on the left

with Tanner, on the right was Ian, and in the middle was me. All of us were laughing and looked as if we were best

friends.

Well shit!

**Author's Note: Thank you 4 the reviews Perks of being a Bookworm and Kyle **

**Thanks 4 following me and making me a favorite Sizzlin' Dragon and SoranoxSora**


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

**Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I just lose track of time so PLEASE forgive me! **

**-Puts pouty face on to the extreme-**

**Leo's POV**

They showed me pictures, videos, even voice recordings to prove that I was their best friend and leader. I finally told

them that I understood and believed them, but I am actually extremely tired and confused.

They looked at me and silently took to leading me down to my "Old Room".

Either that was the only place I could sleep (which I doubt it is) or they wanted it to help reawaken my memories.

They said they wanted me "sleep on it "and decide on what I'm going to do.

Yeah, like I could sleep after finding out that I lived a whole different life and didn't remember it.

So I was now stuck looking at a fake star covered ceiling with black and blue walls.

I admit this other me had pretty good taste, I mean I would have gone with something more flame like.

I froze in my thoughts, I keep forgetting that I am talking about myself. It's like the person I always knew I was, a

scrawny, mechanic, the seventh wheel, the forgotten one, never existed. Here I was a leader, who had people who

hadn't stop searching for me in 2 years, here I meant something, and could do or be anything I want. I decided right

then and there that I would give them a chance, I still want to go back home, but these people looked for me obviously

were worried sick. I couldn't just leave like I did with the foster homes and besides I need to remember my memories or

I will always have that big what if. I looked towards the only window and wondered if my friends had even noticed I'm

gone. Pipes would have, but only because she has to put me to sleep at night. Maybe she went on a Jason, snuggling on

the couch, making out like usual. For some reason that put anger and something else that I couldn't quite place that

feeling sort of reminds me the ones I get after have one of the "dreams". I sat straight up in the bed in a flash, Oh shit!

The dreams! How could I have been so stupid and not even think about them. I mean they were probably some of my

memories that didn't get the right blockage and were shoved into my dreams. That's it I needed to keep sleeping and

the memories would come back. I laughed and eagerly lied down and closed my eyes, but it's like I was hyper aware of

everything. I needed to sleep what do I do count sheep! No, calm down Leo deep breaths and think of something

soothing. Almost immediately Piper's voice telling me to go to sleep came to mind. I closed my eyes and let sleep take

over and silently prayed to the gods for a memory any memory.

**Trying to make it as long as possible, but not succeeding. If there are any suggestions please tell me.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Percabeth2074**

**Perks of being a bookworm**

**Remember 2 reviews before the next chapter goes up**


End file.
